Electronic devices, particularly portable electronic devices, may include one or more screens. Such screens may include touch screens, display screens, touch pad screens, and/or other types of electronic device screens. Typically, such screens include one or more fragile elements such one or more layers of glass and/or other similarly fragile elements.
Electronic devices, particularly electronic devices that are portable, may experience various drop events. For example, an electronic device may be dropped by a user, fall from a table, fly from a user's hand when a user trips, and/or otherwise free fall to the ground or other surface. Drop events of these or other kinds may damage fragile elements of screens such as glass layers and repairing damage to screens may be burdensome, expensive, and/or impractical.